the missing hogwarts student
by shadieladie
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Sarah world has just turned upside down after dicovering she's a witch. Now she must got to Hogwarts. she's not just an ordinarry witch but a decendent of 2 of the fonders of Hogwarts. Find out what this year has in store for her.
1. Default Chapter

**The Missing Hogwarts Student**

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the Harry Potter billion dollar industry. The caricatures all belong to JKR sadly and I have not intention of stealing them to make any money. My use of then I solely for the enjoyment of my self and readers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

**_Authors note:_** I have a request I was reading a really good story on and for some reason it didn't save under fav. Stories the story has Harry learning to transform into a Griffin, he also get's his ear piers, privet drive is attacked by the Death Eaters and destroyed, Harry over the summer becomes friends with Dudley and Vlodemort wants Harry to join with him. If any of this sounds like a story you have read please e-mail me with the name of it and the Author because I would love to Finnish reading it.

Chapter 1 

The house was quiet and dark the only sound that could be heard was, snoring coming from the fair end of the hallway. It had to be her mom she thought before rolling over and falling back to sleep. In the distance of her mind she heard the ringing of a phone. It seemed to get louder, someone pick it up she muttered. She shot up out of bed as the thought hit her; the only up stairs phone in the house was in her room. She swore and got out of bed to pick it up, only half aware of what she was doing. The floor of her room was covered it junk, she suddenly lost her footing from slipping on the _Seventeen magazine _that she had left there. She fell as if in slow motion, hitting her head on the corner of her desk. The phone rang again.

"_Bring, bring". _

This better not be some sort of prank call other wise I'll bloody well choo their head off she thought. She picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" she growled at the person on the other line

"Elizabeth?" the female voice responded.

I know that voice she thought as her mind started to race to try and match a face to it.

"No this is Sarah, my mom's sleeping".

"Oh, will you wake her it's your Aunty Sue".

What is she trying to do get me killed, waking mom up at this hour, I don't have a death wish, she wanted to say.

"Ya hold on," she answered.

She walked down the corridor in to her mom's room

"Mom she whispered". She didn't move. So she tried shaking her.

"Mom".

"WHAT! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep" as she rolled over and looked at the clock. It glowed back 5:00am at her.

"Aunty Sue is on the phone she wants to speak to you."

"Hello" said voice on the phone

"Sue what can I do for you at this hour in the morning"

"It mother she's dieing but she refuses to see any one"

" Sue I'm in Canada can't you guys sort it out" Elizabeth cut in

"She refuses to see anyone but Sarah, she's been demanding to see her since she got to hospital. She won't even let the doctors see her and owls keep flying in to her room. She says, if you don't send Sarah she'll send someone to get her instead."

"What does she want Sarah for?" was all she asked

"I don't know but mom fediexed a ticket to you before I could stop her, Elizabeth, Sarah's flight leaves in 5 hours and if she's not on that plane I don't know what mother'll do she's gone stark mad."

Sarah's mom was no longer sleepy in fact she was wide a wake know, her mum was dieing and she had only asked to see Sarah not her, she felt jealously and anger start to swell up inside of her. But she pushed it a way, if that's what the old witch wanted then that's what she'd get she thought.

"Get dressed and start packing we leave to the air port as soon as the ticket get's hear, and don't mess around" she ordered Sarah.

The ticket arrived 1hour and ½ later as she was zipping up her bag.

"Get in the car" her mom yelled at her

Her mom was mad with her, her Nana was dieing and now she was being sent to England, how long she didn't know. And all she had done was pick up the stupid phone.

She checked her bags in and went to say good buy to her mom. Instead her mom just looked at her "your Aunt will pick you up when you get there" then she turned on her heal and left.

_4hours later_

After going through customs she emerged out of the doors in to the main airport. She looked around, then spotting her Aunt she started to walk towards her. They pulled up in front of St. Mary's Hospital and got out.

Sarah entered the room. Nana she called.

"Ah Sarah my child its' good to see you, though I wish it was because of other reasons." she turned to the rest of the people in the room,

"Out" she ordered, no one moved. "OUT" she said again only this time with more force.

"Sarah I don't have much time, I should have told you years ago, but I didn't know how you would respond after living in a muggle world for so long. Sarah my child have you ever done things you couldn't explain"

"All the time" she responded

"Sarah my child you're a witch and the last hope for our line"

Then she shoved a piece of what felt like parchment in to Sarah's hand.

"Promice me you'll go to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry this year, _promice me through the witches code_"

"Promice a dieing lady, you will go to Hogwarts, promice through the codeâ€ make a 'V' with you left hand and put it under your nose, so your 2 fingers are pointing to your eyes." She demanded.

Sarah did as directed and slowly said "I Sarah Standlie promise to go to _hog-war-ts_â€ school of witch craft and wizardry."

Her Nana smiled, closing her eyes and drifting out of this world. She opened the piece of paper in her hand.

_Dear Miss. Standlie,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are also please to hear you have accepted. The train will leave from platform 9 ¾, at Kings Cross-Station at 11:00am sharp on September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

**What do you think please I beg you review I really wont to know what you think.**


	2. chapter 2 the letter

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the Harry Potter billion dollar industry. The character all belong to JKR sadly and I have not intention of stealing them to make any money. My use of them I solely for the enjoyment of my self and readers.

NOTE: If you're wondering about the witches code thing. I got it from a TV show called Bewitched. I use to watch it a lot as a kid. Basically when you promice through the witches code you are bound by magic to up hold it and if you don't ceruse consequences can happen to you.

ALSO: some of you have pointed out that I can't spell, your right I can't spell but please beer with my through this story I will do my best to keep it as mistake free as I can.

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Sarah could feel the anger pulsing thought the room as she sat surrounded by her family; in her Nana's layers office. Nana's executive was sitting behind his desk. He keep looking at her with an odd expression on his face. As if pleased with him self, for a job well done.

"Is everyone hear?" he asked

"Good as I'm share you all know Ms. Theablod pasted away last night and at her wish I'm responsible for caring out her last will and testament"

As Mr. Makerian (Nana's lawyer) continued Sarah drifted in and out of her own thoughts.

_What was Nana talking about? What does she mean about me being a witch?_

Sarah!... she heard someone call. She was suddenly brought back to earth

SARAH!

"Hu oh sorry I was just thinking about something" she confessed as her checks flushed with colour.

"Your mom is Annette right"

"Ya why"

"Well she has been left all the books and tapestries"

"Okay"

"Well I think that's everything. Tomorrow I will be at her house and you may come to collect your part of the inheritance"

As Sarah turned to leave to go back to her aunts, she heard her name being called.

"Sarah can you stay behind for a bit I need to talk to you privately" said Mr. Makerian

"Ya" she said turning around to sit back in the set she had only just left a moment ago.

"As I understand it you promiced your Nana through the witches code that you would attend Hogwarts am I right?"

"Ya bit it's nothing I mean I'm not really going to go"

"Well I'm a afraid that you have no choice because once you make a primice you must up hold it other wise there a ceruse consequence" he posed as if to catch his breath before starting again.

"I've been asked to give you 3 things that I couldn't do in front of everyone, your grand mother wonted you to have them now that you know your true heritage, she said everything would be explained in the letter"

He brought out a box, about the size of a 3-inch high textbook, then a small velvet ban and a rather bulky letter. Then he handed it all to her. She fingered the letter; it looked just the same as the one she had gotten from her Nana before she had passed away. _Well she thought the only way to know what's in it is to open it up_. Slowly she turned it over and stated to pull out several pieces of parchment. The first one she noticed was addressed to her.

Dear Sarah,

Have you eve wondered why there are so many gaps in our family tree. Well the truth is we are an old wizarding family. You are now the last descendent of 2, of the founders of Hogwarts.

Manny many years ago Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw had a relationship together. But a war broke out and Rowena Ravenclaw had to flee to the muggle world to save her life. Then a few months latter she discovered that she was pregnant. To protect the identity and safety of her child, she changed her last name to Theabold which means, "brave worrier." When he got older he became a grate worrier but never showed any signs of magical ability. His mother was very worried and sought to find the cause of the lack of magic in her son. After all he was the child of 2 very powerful people.

She came a cross a seer in her search. The seer told her that because of his heritage the magic in him was too pure it would cause him to be a squid (person born from magical parent but have no magic in them) thus skipping his generation. This worried her even more. But the seer said not to worry for his children would be very powerful witches and wizards. Alas her great-grandchildren would posses no magical ability. This is the reason for us living in the magical world, because my children wouldn't have any magical ability in them.

When my first grand child I was ecstatic because I was sheer that magic would appear in him. But it never came. Grandchild after grandchild and no magic ever festered in them. I became very worried. I then sought out a seer to discover what was happening to our line. She told me that the eldest child of my youngest would be the only grand children to have magical ability. When I asked her to tell me more she refused for she felt the knowledge would be to dangerous but I persisted and she gave in. She told me my child, that you are exactly 50 Godric Gryffindor and 50 Rowena Ravenclaw. There for you have the combined powers of 2 very powerful people. You are the reincarnation of 2 souls that have been fussed together. There for you have the brains of Ravenclaw and the bravery of Gryffindor.

When you turned 11, I wrote to your mother and asked that you be sent to stay with me and I would put you thought the best schools. But your life took unexpected turns with the divorce of your parents and your mother refused to send you. Over the years I kept pushing her but she would not give in.

When you came to see me this past winter I could see the magic. I knew that you have powers far grater then I would even have thought possible. I know that you are already aware of some of your powers because I saw you change in to several different animals when you thought no on was watching. You are a very special creature called an Anamorphous. You have the ability to change in to several different animals buy just thinking about on.

You must hone your powers or they WILL become a danger to not just you but also to the rest of the world. If your ability ever became public knowledge you would be in grate danger.

Now to the box, this box is the most prized of all our family positions. Only the true hair can open this box. First you must spit on your finger then take your spit and fill in the engraved star with it. This will reveal a gold needle you must us the needle and prick your left ring finger with it. Draw blood and fill the half crescent moon with it. It is your blood mixed with the gold that will open the box. The contains of this box is Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's wands. When you got to Ollivanders take this box to him and give him the note, in closed with yours. Lastly the velvet pouch contains a small gold key to vault #314, in it you will find all the money you need to get you're school supplies along with many family air looms that are now yours. Enjoy Hogwarts and take care of your self my dear grand child.

Love always

Elizabeth Margaret Theabold

_Wow thought Sarah that was heavy_.

**Authors note: **I stopped the chapter hear cause it thought it was getting to long chapter 3 will be up sooner. Sorry it took so ling to update but life has been rally shitty and crazy this past week with it being my b-day and all.


	3. chapter 3 To Go Or Not To GO

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the Harry Potter billion dollar industry. The caricatures belong to JKR, sadly, and I have no intention of stealing them to make any money. My use of them is solely for the enjoyment of myself and readers.

"I'd like you to meet Albus Dumbledore

A man appeared out of nowhere smiling at her. He had on a long flowing dark purple robe, and long snowy white hair and a beard, that look as if he could have tucked it in to his pants (if he had had any on), to mach. "He's the head master of Hogwarts your new school you'll be starting in the fall", continued the man.

Mr. Makrian kept going on with that smile of his "He's the head master of Hogwarts your new school you'll be attending in the fall"

"Hold on what about my parents? I can't just disappear! They have to know what's going on, plus I only have 2 years left of high school. I'm not just going to drop out because I'm a freak" Sarah screamed

"Sarah I'm sure your parents will understand. They are just inside the door waiting to speak to you, shall we let them in?" he replied with a grin on his face.

_Oh how she hated that grin_

Her parents walked in with a look of utter confusion on their face.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Silverwing please sit down. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Nick Makerian. We have much to discuses with you about your daughter Sarah" Dumbledore said with that twinkle that matched Nicks. Dumbledore explained to them what had been happening and about Sarah being a witch and the need for her to go to Hogwarts.

Sarah's dad was the first to say anything, "Well sir I'm not thrilled about the idea frankly, Sarah has only 2 years until the end of high school, and I know her mother will agree with me when I say we both want her to graduate and go on to university. You also mentioned that students normally start at age 11. Isn't Sarah to old to start school?"

"Yes, but under the circumstances we are very willing to make an exception. Plus we will make sure she receives special tutoring so come the end of the year she will be up to snuff to take her OWL'S. We will also be happy to set her up with correspondences courses so she will be able to get her diploma." He responded

After several minutes of silent chatter between her parents they turned back to face Dumbledore.

"This is something that we might not be thrilled with but if it's what Sarah wants then we can live with her decision, under one condition, that she gets's her diploma"

_hum... she though it's my decision hum well I guess it'll be like a new adventure and if I don't like it I can always leave. _"I'll go to Hogwarts, why not, it'll be a new experience.

Mr. Dumbledore sir, I only have 2 more weeks left, will I be going back to Canada or staying hear? I mean it seems stupid to go back for such a sort time"

He didn't respond but thought about it for sometime.

"Mr. and Ms. Silverwing do you have a place to stay?"

"I have to go back home tomorrow because I could only get today off, so I'll be leaving, but Annette has family here" said her dad

"I'll be staying until the funeral but after that I'll have to go because I have a building site opening. Sarah will be staying with me at my sisters until then, but after that there are no arrangements made for where she will be staying" her mother replied

"Sarah is more then welcome to stay with me afterwards, Molly and Arthur Wesley will be there with their 7 children along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who will both be in Sarah'syear. We'd be happy to take her to get her school supplies and get her to the train in time to take her to school" he replied

"Yes I suppose that will be ok, but Sarah will need her laptop and her printer from home, I guess I could ship them to her." her mother simply said with no emotion in her voice.

------------------

The day of the funeral came much too quickly for Sarah. She didn't really know how to handle herself, or what to feel. Now she was standing in front of the open coffin looking down at her grandma for the last time. Sarah didn't cry. Instead she kissed her grandma on the head and said, "This is going to be one hell of an adventure you've thrown me into." Then she turned around and followed Dumbledore out of the funeral home.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Well one more chapter done! I know I ended it rather heavily, but when I read the rest of the chapter I though it made this part sound a bit I don't know cheap I guess. So I finished it here and made the rest a new chapter. This means that this one and the next will be short ones. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
